The present invention relates to telephony services, and more particularly to methods and apparatus for providing a communications service, for communication and for extending packet network functionality.
In recent years, the demand for toll-free calling services has increased significantly. For example, in North American markets, virtually all available 1-800 numbers have been assigned. As a result, an increasing number of alternative toll-free dialing prefixes, such as 1-888 and 1-877 for example, are now being adopted. This may cause confusion to some users, who may not know whether such a new dialing prefix indicates a toll-free number or not and who may therefore be reluctant to call, resulting in lost business for the subscribers to such toll-free numbers.
In addition, the telecommunications industry is increasingly shifting towards adoption of a common global Internet Protocol (IP) network. Voice-over-IP telephone calls are already possible. However, many telecommunications services, such as toll-free calling for example, are currently available only on the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN), and are not yet available on packet networks such as IP networks. Accordingly, toll-free numbers are often limited to specific geographic regions, such as California or the United States, for example, and are not available from other dialing locations.
Accordingly, there is a need for a better way of designating and dialing toll-free telephone numbers. More generally, there is a need for a way to provide communications services, such as toll-free calling for example, over a packet network such as an IP or ATM network, for example.
The present invention addresses the above need by providing methods and apparatus for providing a communications service, for communication and for extending packet network functionality. One such method involves establishing, on a packet network, a toll-free call. At least one network node is programmed to establish the call. Certain embodiments of the invention allow callers to easily place toll-free calls over an IP network, by double-clicking on an icon on a web page, by selecting a menu option on a wireless phone, or by dialing a toll-free number according to an extended dialing format such as a 15-digit 1-FREE-xxx-xxxx-xxxx number, for example. Such embodiments may be used to make a toll-free number available anywhere in the world, rather than limited to a particular geographic area. Users will be able to easily place such toll-free calls and to readily identify a given number, such as a 1-FREE number for example, as a toll-free number, rather than being confused by a plurality of toll-free dialing prefixes such as 1-800, 1-888, 1-877, etc.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a method and apparatus for providing a communications service. The method includes receiving, on a packet network, a message requesting the communications service. The method further includes producing a query relating to implementation of the communications service for receipt by a Service Control Function (SCF), in response to the message, to cause the communications service to be implemented. The apparatus includes a receiver for receiving the message and a processing unit in communication with the receiver, programmed to produce the query.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, there is provided a method and apparatus for providing a communications service. The method includes receiving, on a packet network, a query relating to implementation of a communications service. The method further includes producing a response to the query to cause the communications service to be implemented. The apparatus includes a receiver for receiving the query and a processing unit in communication with the receiver, programmed to produce the response.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, there is provided a method and apparatus for extending packet network functionality. The method includes establishing an intelligent network (IN) service on a packet network. This may include an advanced intelligent network (AIN) service on an IP network, for example. At least one node is programmed to establish the IN service.
Computer readable media, as well as computer data signals embodied in carrier waves including code segments, for directing a programmable device to perform the above methods are also provided.
Thus, embodiments of the present invention will allow callers to easily place toll-free calls over an IP network. Toll-free numbers may be made available from any calling location in the world. Callers will not only be able to dial toll-free numbers by clicking on an icon, but may also be able to dial numbers which are immediately recognizable as toll-free numbers, such as 1-FREE-54321987654, or 1-FREE-NORTEL-NC-USA, for example. Since a 15-digit extended format allows for 100-billion different 1-FREE toll-free telephone numbers as opposed to only 10-million different 1-800 numbers, the 1-FREE dialing prefix will not be exhausted in the near future, thus avoiding a plurality of confusing dialing prefixes which are not readily recognizable as toll-free numbers.
More generally, embodiments of the invention will allow a plurality of intelligent network (IN) or advanced intelligent network (AIN) services, of which toll-free calling is merely one example, to be provided over an IP network. Other examples of such AIN services include enhanced screening services or selective call diversion, selective or location-dependent call-forwarding, personal communications services (PCS), universal personal telecommunications (UPT), and enhanced billing, to name but a few.
Other aspects and features of the present invention will become apparent to those ordinarily skilled in the art upon review of the following description of specific embodiments of the invention in conjunction with the accompanying figures.